goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
You can’t get held back
Released: 2016 cold open henry: for this show, we want to tell you why we go up a grade june: your correct! Both: theme music! * Max Schneider: they’re on their way to the stage, * they’re on their way to success! * But they have to go to school, they got to ace that test! * they are pop duo-to-be * And they’re totally... * Henry: (speaking) You know kids, it's all about US! * Kids: EXACTLY! * Max Schneider: they’re going to h&j Academy, * Yes, they have got to learn their ABC's, * Don't try to stop them, * To top them * Dawn: To destroy them right? * Hector: Uh... * Kids: K-A-B-L-A-M * Kablam kablam, Go-Go! * Cyminoque Miller: they got the cool, they got the hip and their looks! * And their friends that can help them read those things called books! * Schneider and Miller: He's going to H&j Academy (Come on, kids!) * And to fulfill their destiny, * their friends are singers * It's awesome * They'll help them against their singing-- * Henry:''' '''Friends? I thought this was all about us... * June: yeah, I agree with you my boyfriend * henry and June: (laughs) Spell our show again. * Kids: K-A-B-L-A-M * kablam kablam, Go-Go! Transcript (10th grade) 10th grade teacher: okay class, today’s the day you graduate to 11th grade, but first, take you homework (they take out their homework) henry: yes! june: that was cool! To 9th grade! (At 9th grade) 9th grade teacher: ok class, today’s behaviour card day (At preschool) Musical guest: Tallulah Greive Dawn: lets give a kablam welcome to our musical guest, Tallulah Greive (Audience cheering) Tallulah Grieve: I've been cheated by you since I don't know when So I made up my mind, it must come to an end Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, woah Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I could never let you go I've been angry and sad about things that you do I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know that you won't be away too long You know that I'm not that strong Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, woah Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I say Bye bye, leave me now or never Mamma mia, it's a game we play Bye bye doesn't mean forever Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I could never let you goCategory:Episodes of henry and june in action